Fusion Original
The FusionFall Heroes are a group of teenage heroes who keep the world safe from the clutches of evil. The main group of the FusionFall Heroes is Fusion Original comprises of the founding members, although there are other teams located all over the world. They are in charge of protecting their respective areas. Honorary members, a select few who are not part of any Fusion groups, are individually scattered throughout the world. FusionFall The Fusion Original team and founding members of FusionFall reside in Fusion Base 00001. They are entrusted with the safety of Elmore, Beach City, and any serious or major conflict going on in or outside the world, usually tackling the issues with as much efficiency and maturity as the adult superheroes. Below is a list of all 32 members: * [[Raven|'Raven']](Sinatara Solaris): is a part-demon,part-alien, part-human hybrid, is the sister of Sunset, Bella, Aria, Cadence, Eric Solaris, and one of the founding members of the Fusionfall Heroes.The mistress of magic, she was born the daughter of a demon. She lived with this burden all her life as an outsider, her heritage and her dangerous powers. But through her friends the Fusions, she started to show her long buried emotions. Once Trigon was defeated for good, Raven began to have a less pessimistic outlook, learning to enjoy the world around her rather than hiding away out of fear. He exploration of emotions has strengthened her magical powers, but made her susceptable to the pains...of love. * [[Starfire|'Starfire']](Sunset Solaris):'Despite her beauty, Starfire is joyous, naive, and somewhat insecure, but her naivete is not to be mistaken for stupidity. An alien and an outsider, she is still rather new to Earth and its customs. (For example, she did not understand what a boy meant when he asked if she was "diggin' the scene" when she was at a party, and stated, confused, "I did not know we were supposed to bring shovels.") This leads to much confusion for her and others, such as the awkwardness in casually drinking mustard as a beverage, and thinking cotton candy and cotton balls are the same thing. * [[Red Knight|'Red Knight]](Steven Quartz Universe): is the main protagonist of Steven Universe and the only male member of the Crystal Gems. He is the son of Greg Universe and Rose Quartz.He can summon 2 katanna's and a sheld. * [[Red X|'Red X']](Marshall Lee Abadeer): 'Robin confronted Red X about his self-serving attitudes, while Red X kept taunting Robin about the one mistake which helped create him. Unimpressed and willing to make amends, Robin went after Chang himself, but almost ended up his victim as well. At the last moment, Red X saved Robin from certain death and aided him in freeing his teammates, including preventing Chang from attacking the Fusions with his laser, and eventually helped Robin bring him down. With Chang defeated, the Fusions and Red X were back to being enemies. Red X attempted to abscond with enough Xenothium to last him a while, until Robin showed Red X that he had his power belt, rendering the Xenothium useless to him. Red X then threw the Xenothium tube on the ground as a diversion to jump off the edge and quickly get away. But seeing the error of his ways, he decided to stay good and become a FusionFall Hero. * [[Blue Beetle|'Blue Beetle]](Finn Mertens):Finn 'is the main protagonist of the series ''Adventure Time and the superhero in FusionFall Heroes.''Although at times violent and aggressive, Finn is a brave and righteous teen. His aspirations to become a great hero makes him somewhat of a moral sheriff, as he is willing to help and protect any innocent person or creature. * [[The Herald|'The Herald]](Zach Watterson): is an honorary member of the Fusionfall Heroes, brother to Anais and Darwin Watterson, and son of Nicole and Richard Watterson. * [[Black Lightning|'Black Lightning']](Darwin Watterson): is a former sidekick of Batman and adopted brother of Zach and Anais Watterson * [[Kole|'Kole']](Kyira West): 'Kole is a girl who fled the surface world from unscrupulous people who wanted to abuse her crystal powers for their own personal doom. Under circumstances yet to be revealed, she found her way into a subterranean prehistoric world under the frozen Arctic, where she met the neanderthal Gnarrk who would become her friend. She lived there peacefully until the Heroes literally dropped by following a confrontation with Dr. Light. Dr. Light had created a levitation device which could feed the light of the arctic auroras into his armor and body, making himself even more formidable, but the synthetic diamond he used as a focusing element had proven inadequate. Upon seeing Kole's powers in action, Dr. Light attempted to use her as a new focusing element, but luckily she was saved by Gnarrk and the Heroes, who subsequently made her an Honorary Fusionfall Heroes member. * [[Cyborg|'Cyborg]](Victor Stone):'Cyborg was a promising strong teenage athlete named Victor Stone before an accident that killed his mother and injured him so severely that his damaged body parts were replaced with cybernetics to keep him alive. But since these mechanical parts were not inconspicuous, he was shunned by his home environment and his friends, which frustrated him greatly. he fond friends that overlooked his cybernetics and felt like he was part of the team. Cyborg helped construct the Fusion Tower Base 00001 and its systems from a Gordanian landing ship, and the team moved into its new headquarters. From that point on Cyborg served as the team's chief technician. * [[Black Orchid|'Black Orchid]](Rosetta Ayyan): 'After living under the roof of an abusive father, Susan Linden(her mother) married Carl Ayaan, a wealthy gun dealer who worked for the billionaire industrialist, Lex Luthor. Thorne stole a weapons shipment but Linden found out. After she went to the authorities, Thorne killed Linden. Philip Sylvian, a childhood friend and botanist, combined Linden's genetic material with an experimental hybrid of animal and plant matter. The being known as Rosetta Ayaan(Black Orchid) was born. She used her newfound powers to fight crime as a super hero. * [[Alexzanderite|'Alexzanderite]](Alexzander Harringhton): 'With most fusions between her, the end result she has a unique personality of her own that takes different attributes from the contributing Gems' disposition and intensifies them. Alexandrite starts off cold, intense, and , a perfectionist and a neat freak. Alex is a team player, she's clear minded and focused and also pioritizes home work outside her hero life. * [[Silverite|'Silverite]](Rita Harringhton): 'Silverite was a brave and competent fighter; however, her impetuosity sometimes got the best of her performance. In Skartaris, she headed off to confront Deimos alone, and even got the upper hand until Metallo caught her off guard, and knocked her out. Fortunately, she regained consciousness on time to save Supergirl from a hunk of Kryptonite. * 'Artemis(Artemis Crock): 'Artemis's personality was a product of her unusual upbringing. In the kill-or-be-killed culture in which her parents raised her, Artemis had to constantly fight for her life, resulting in her considerably aggressive nature and willingness to solve problems with force. She was also protective of her secrets, and constantly lied to her friends out of fear of being discovered as the child of villains. For the most part, Artemis is a very passionate and opinionated girl. Always ready with a witty and biting remark, she is intent on proving herself to anyone who questions her. Artemis conceals her defensive nature with an aggressive attitude, exhibiting a wild temperament that is apparent when people argue or belittle her. She readily involves herself in confrontations with little to no hesitance. * [[Wonder Girl|'Wonder Gir'''l]](Cassandra Sandsmark):' Wonder Girl's personality is quite written out. She is very energetic and positive; most of the time she is seen with a smile on her face. She is also good at solving problems, and seems to have an spirit of leadership in her (example: when Robin and Speedy were clashing ideas, she stopped them with ease). Wonder Girl is also all about doing the right thing. * [[Robin|'Robin']]'(Dick Grayson):' Robin met up with Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Blue Beetle when Starfire and Raven came to Earth and started destroying the city. After a brief yet fierce confrontation where even the Boy Wonder appeared to meet his match, Robin and Blue Beetle helped Starfire and Raven get free from their chains. Starfire kissed him and Raven kissed Blue Beetle to learn English. Robin and the others teamed up to find them and later fought the aliens who came to find and imprison them. * [[Manus|'Manus']]' (Lance Lunis): Lance''' is one of the main protagonists in Sym-Bionic Titan. In FusionFall, On Azarath, he was the most talented soldier in his military unit, but also the most rambunctious. With an inherent disregard for authority, Lance was often lost in his own angst and turmoil. Edward, Lance's father, was a top scientist who was ridiculed for his ideas and disappeared through his Rift Gate invention, after trying it out and never returning. (Shaman of Fear) The King of Galalunachose Lance to be Sinata's protector, who must now work to ensure the safety of the Princess. * [[Chronospanner|'Chronospanner']](Benjamin Kirby Tennyson): Ben, is the grandson of Maxwell Tennyson, now a friend to his former enemy Kevin, and a cousin of Gwen Tennyson. Ben was an average ten-year old kid until he accidentally found the Omnitrix, an alien device that allowed him to turn into ten different alien species. With the powers of the Omnitrix, he began his long career as a crime fighter, saving the universe with his superhero aliases Chronospanner multiple times. * [[Terra|'Terra']](Tara Markov): 'half-sister of Brion Markov (Geo-Force), was the illegitimate daughter of the King of Markovia. While in Markovia, she came under the care of a Dr. Helga Jace and, through her experiments, Terra obtained Earth manipulation powers—specifically, the ability to control all forms of earthen matter. After obtaining these powers, her father requested that she leave Markovia for the United States, to prevent the scandal of the king having an illegitimate daughter from becoming public. Unlike her more heroic brother, Geo-Force, Terra had deep-rooted psychological issues, believing that, with their powers, they should rule Earth rather than help the weaker masses. * 'Mermaid(Lori Lermaris): 'At the Conservatory of Sorcery, Lori attempted to perform a translation spell, but was afterwards uncertain whether it had worked. Lori was at the Conservatory when Kaldur'ahm arrived with his friends Miss Martian and Superboy. Lori was non-plussed when Miss Martian mentioned she liked mermaids and changed her legs into a tail. But Lori politely pretended to be flattered. An angry Lori and her friends confronted Ronal, Wyynde, Chian, and M'Chiste, accusing them of being purists responsible for an attack on Topo. With her fellow students, Lori Lemaris came to the aide of Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian when they were ambushed by purists. For the most part, she had to keep the purists away from King Sha'ark, who wanted to eat a few of them. Ocean-Master's magic weakened her, though she had more strength left in her than La'gaan, Sha'ark and Blubber. She insisted on helping bringing Ocean-Master down, because if only Garth and Tula fought, the purist would still retain some small victory * [[Radiance|'Radiance]](Hayley Scott): is a female Anodite and one of the main characters of FusionFall Heroes. Hayley works as both a fashion designer and as a seamstress at her own shop in Sherman Illinois, the Opalescence Boutique which She had named after her white Persian cat. * Katana(Tatsu Yamashiro): 'Katana rarely spoke due to her past trauma of seeing her master killed because of her “big mouth”. Although she kept mostly to herself she did bond with the two other Outsiders Metamorpho and Black Lighting. * [[Kid Flash|'Kid Flash]](Wally West): 'Wally West was caught in a chemical explosion caused by a lightning strike. The electricity that infused with the potentially dangerous mix of chemicals radically altered Wally's body, giving him the ability to move and think at superhuman speeds. Subsequently, he became the young sidekick of The Flash and was dubbed with the moniker Kid Flash. * [[Generator Rex|'Generator Rex]](Rex Salzar): 'A seventeen-year-old, amnesiac EVO with the ability to grow weapons and machines out of his body at will. He was employed as a secret weapon to Providence, a global organization dedicated to protecting the world from rampaging EVOs. After the new changes in Providence, he joined the FusionFall Heroes. * [[Rannian|'Rannian]](Marrie Parr): 'Alanna and her father greeted Adam when he traveled back to Rann for his investigations. He brought along Zeta Squad, consisting of Miss Martian,Superboy and Beast Boy. Miss Martian's telepathy allowed them instant communication, and Alanna was glad the language barrier with Adam was taken away. Inside his lab, Sardath explained the situation on Rann and where the Kroloteans were held up. Alanna offered to take them there. They boarded the magrail train safely after Adam distracted Science Patrol officers, and headed into the jungle. Her guidance was necessary, as Beast Boy immediately got into trouble by approaching a trapping plant, the blue sand bog. * 'Aquagirl(Tula Weathers): ''' An Atlantean superhero under the name '''Aquagirl. She served with the Queen of Atlatis before she became a superhero. * [[Hot Spot|'Hot Spot']]:' Much of Hot Spot's past history is unknown, but he appears to be the denizen of Morocco. For a long time, he worked as a solo hero until he was yanked off to another dimension by the Master of Games, to compete in a 'Tournament of Heroes'. He was pitted against Robin and lost, and was sucked into the Master's ruby amulet, which enabled its wearer to employ its captives' powers for himself. However, Raven managed to defeat the Master and free the other heroes, and soon afterward made Hot Spot and the others heroes into Honorary Fusions; all of whom were given a F-Communicator. * [[Jericho|'Jericho]](Joseph Wilson): Jericho is mute because of his father destroyed his vocal chords and lives a life of solitude atop a flowery mountain summit in Tibet. At first glance, he appears far too peaceful for combat. Nothing is revealed about Jericho's life and activities before he became an Honorary Fusion. He is introduced when Beast Boy is sent to him to present him with a Fusion communicator so he could call for help if threatened by the Brotherhood of Evil. Unbeknownst to the Fusions at that time, however, the Brain had—thanks to Madame Rouge—gained access to one of the communicator devices and was now using it to track down any of the Honorary Fusions, thus foiling Robin's plan to form a unified global network against the Brotherhood. * [[Faith|'Faith']](Mabel Corduroy): 'Mabel is an optimistic, zany and energetic girl full of spirit. She is an optimist who skips through life with a braces-filled smile and an assortment of extremely colorful tops. It is her outgoing personality and fearless curiosity that comes in handy when Dipper needs help solving a mystery, even if she isn't always aware of her silliness. * [[Red Hood|'Red Hood]](Adam Corduroy): 'Intelligent, compassionate, self-conscious and rational, Adam Corduroy can't wait to leave all his nicknames that his family gives his him. Born adventurer at heart, Adam can't sit still and is always looking for the next riddle to solve. His scrupulous attention to detail comes in handy when he is off figuring out the mystery of the day, but sometimes his over-zealousness leaves others questioning his credibility. Adam is shown to be extremely "genre savvy. * [[Blade|'Blade]](Tadashi Hamada): 'Incredibly kind, encouraging and hard-working, Tadashi is considered the epitome of a great brother, student and hero, always there when people need him. He has an energetic sense of humor and can be silly and excitable. * 'Shifter(Penny Hamada): 'Robotics prodigy Penny Hamada has the mind of a genius—and the heart of a 16-year old: her state-of-the-art battle-bots dominate the underground bot fights held in the dark corners of Elmore. Fortunately, big brother Tadashi redirects Penny's brilliance, inspiring her to put her brain to the test in a quest to gain admission to the FusionFall Institute of Technology. Surveillance Team * [[Nightmare|'Nightmare]](Carrie Krueger): ' She is a supporting character in ''The Amazing World of Gumball and is the girlfriend of Black Lightning. She is a depressed ghost who is in Miss Simian's class at FusionFall Institute of Technology. Her first appearance was a cameo in "The Third" and her first major appearance in "The Ghost." It is revealed in "The Mirror," that a man named the Snatcher (formerly known as Vladus Lokowitchki) is her father. Although [[Storm|'''Storm]] was in their team, she is now in a different team. Gallery Raven yj by kn1978-d7xsvxj.png|Raven Young justice fake screenshot starfire by amtmodollas-d6qnn7a.png|Starfire Tumblr mzuxyhkWZt1spa8loo5 r2 250.gif|Red Knight Jaime Reyes.png|The Herald Virgil Hawkins.png|Black Lightning Blue Beetle.png|Blue Beetle Download.jpg|Red X capturegrd.jpg|Katana young_justice_secret_by_shoot_o-d4hcruw.png|Nightmare Jericho.jpg|Jericho Kid Flash.png|Kid Flash Tula.png|Iris cyborg_by_ericguzman-d5plclz.jpg|Cyborg Alanna.png|Rannian Manus_in_Escape_To_Sherman_High.png|Manus Char 34192.jpg|Silverite HotSpot.jpg|Hot Spot Rex Profile.png|Generator Rex Chrono Spanner pose by SM.PNG|Chronospanner Young Anodite.PNG|Radiance new_hawkgirl_by_amtmodollas-d6kr2tv.png|Hawkgirl 250 (2).png|Whisper Elena OV.png|Shifter Redhooddvd.jpg|Red Hood TADASHI concept drawing 004.jpg|Blade Beast Boy.PNG|Beast Boy yj__terra_application_by_lady_annjoanne-d8iu0pu.png|Terra Tumblr mbk5fvHL8v1rt6qvh.gif|Wonder Girl Bumblebee attacks.png|Alexzanderite Robin.png|Robin 300px-Black Orchid.jpg|Black Orchid Char 20656.jpg|Kole Yo-Yo_JLFP_Altered_001.jpg|Faith Category:Teams